Grow Grow Grow!
by 69912052
Summary: A HaeHyuk abalfic. Uke!Hyukjae Seme!Donghae always full of gayness. "Kau pintar memasak , pendek dan wajahmu juga imut , jika Kau wanita Aku tidak keberatan menikah denganmu.." ujar Hyukjae asal. Donghae tersedak lalu meraih bahu Hyukjae dengan cepat. "Jadi jika Aku pria Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Donghae bringas. no edit T T


"Tidaaaak! Kembalikan padaku urrgh.." teriak seorang murid berambut raven dengan perawakan kecil yang nampak dikelilingi oleh tiga murid dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"Hahaha. come on shortie~ tunjukkan wajah menangismu yang menjijikan pada Kami..Hahaha!" ledek salah satu dari tiga murid itu .

"Ja-jangan rusak kacamataku lagi..uh..Aku baru membelinya kemarin.." lirih si raven.

"Heh..berani sekali Kau memerintahku? Kau mau ma—"

DUAAAAK.

"Arrrghh.."

"Minggir sialan! Kalian semua menghalangi jalanku!" maki seseorang dengan rambut merah menyala yang baru saja menendang seseorang berkulit tan yang membully si raven tadi.

"H-HYUKJAE-SSHI..?" teriak ketiga murid itu histeris.

Murid dengan rambut mencolok itu mengorek telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingking sambil memasang wajah cuek. "Yo.." ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya asal. "Mau bermain denganku?" tanya Hyukjae. Spontan ketiga murid sengak itu menggeleng takut membuat Hyukjae terkekeh manis.

"Aww..kalian menolakku? Kejamnya.." ujar Hyukjae dengan nada sing a song.

Hyukjae beralih menatap bocah raven disudut dinding yang juga menatapnya dengan bola mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca dibalik kacamata tebalnya yang miring.

'A Puppy, eh?' batin Hyukjae terkekeh geli.

"Kau anak kelas satu kan? Pergi sana! Serahkan cecunguk-cecunguk ini padaku.." ujar Hyukjae.

"Ta-tapi Sunbae—"

Hyukjae mendelik ke arah si raven membuat bocah culun itu bergidik takut lalu berlari dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Dan Kalian—eh..kemana dua temanmu yang lainnya,huh?" Hyukjae celingukan dengan imutnya mencari dua orang yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Ah~ sepertinya mereka meninggalkanmu Jongin..Poor you.." ujar Hyukjae meledek.

GRAB.

"H-Hyuk..jae-sshi.."

Hyukjae tersenyum miring sambil terus mempererat cengkraman tangannya dikerah seseorang berkulit tan yang baru saja ditendangnya tadi.

"Kim Jongin..coba tebak kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat hari ini?" bisik Hyukjae ditelinga kiri Jongin yang dipaksa menunduk karena tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae.

"Mengganggu tidur siangku yang berharga .. Kau tidak berpikir Aku akan melepasmu cuma-cuma kan?"

Jongin gemetar dengan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena nafasnya yang tertahan akibat cengkraman Hyukjae dikerahnya atau karena sebab lain.

Wangi tubuh Hyukjae misalnya? Atau Wajah Hyukjae yang begitu dekat dengannya?

'Damn it! feels like i'm between heaven and hell!' rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"Tidak berani menjawab,huh?" desis Hyukjae.

Jongin menelan salivanya gugup mendengar suara Hyukjae. "Mi-mianhamnida Hyukjae-sshi..tapi kau membuatku sesak dibawah sana.." ujar Jongin mencari mati. Senyuman tengil Hyukjae menghilang tanpa bekas seketika sementara wajah bishounennya membiru.

"Kim Jongin Kau benar-benar..grr.."

"AAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH.."

dan bunyi retakan tulang menggema diudara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

Uke!Hyukjae. Seme!Donghae

Full of gayness. abalness. absurdness.

boringness. impossibleness. hareemness.

maybe typo(s) bahasa campur etc etc.

blind bout eyd.

All hail Chimyeol shipper!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuukkjaaaaeeeee Suuuuuunnnnnbaaaaaeeeee~" Sebuah teriakan berisik menggema dilorong koridor khusus kelas dua disaat jam istirahat.

'Shit..jangan lagi..' Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya membuat suara berisik dilantai sementara tubuh rampingnya menabrak-nabrak siswa lain yang berada didepannya.

"Sunbae tunggu! Aaa sunbaaaeeee!" teriak siswa berambut raven dengan kacamata tebal sambil berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

"Diamlah! Kau ini tidak bisakah sehari saja berhenti mengikutiku?" Hyukjae berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk adik kelasnya—yang sejak tiga hari lalu terus mengikutinya— yang kini menatapnya dengan dua mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya Chibi! Jangan pura-pura menangis lagi!" hardik Hyukjae yang justru membuat si hoobae menangis.

"Huwaaa..Sunbae namaku..huks..Donghae!" isak Donghae. Hyukjae bergegas mendekati Donghae lalu menarik tangannya. "Sssst! Diamlah! Orang-orang akan berpikir jika aku membullymu!" desis Hyukjae gemas.

Donghae membuka kacamata tebalnya lalu mengelap airmatanya. "Tapi Sunbae harus janji dulu jangan berteriak padaku.." ujar Donghae dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Hyukjae—yang suka dengan anak anjing—melengos dengan wajah merah.

"Haaa~ terserahlah. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum cerah.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Sunbae karena sudah menolongku waktu itu.."

"Hah? Ah..itu.. Aku tidak berniat menolongmu waktu itu. Tapi suara menangismu benar-benar mengganggu, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus menghentikan mereka." ujar Hyukjae cuek.

Donghae merengut. "Tapi tetap saja Sunbae sudah menyelamatkanku, makanya—"

"Ha! Kau ini selain cengeng keras kepala juga ternyata..Karena kau cengeng makanya banyak orang yang ingin membullymu!"

"Aku tidak cengeng! Mereka saja yang menakutkan.."

"Memangnya kau tidak takut padaku?" Hyukjae menyudutkan Donghae didinding lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel didinding.

Gulp.

Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup. Tingginya yang hanya sedagu Hyukjae membuat matanya yang membesar tepat menatap bibir merah Hyukjae yang menyeringai seksi. 'Oh my gawd...' pekik Donghae fanboying dalam hati.

"Aa.."

"Mulai takut padaku,hm chibi?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak! Sunbae idolaku bagaimana mungkin Aku takut padamu.."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia memundurkan badannya menjauhi Donghae.

"Idola?" gumam Hyukjae.

"Hu-um.." angguk Donghae antusias.

"Hyukjae Sunbae begitu mengagumkan! Sunbae kuat dan sangat keren!" ujar Donghae menggebu-gebu lengkap dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu.

"Yah..Aku memang keren sih hahahaha! Bagus kalau Kau menyadarinya.." ujar Hyukjae dengan cengiran manis di wajahnya.

Donghae terdiam melihat senyum—cengiran—manis Hyukjae. 'Urgh..so cute like an angel..' batinnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat Donghae yang terus terdiam sambil menatapnya intens.

"Ti-tidak! Mulai sekarang ijinkan Aku menjadi pengikut Sunbae!"

"Hee? Tidak-tidak..Kau hanya akan merepotkanku.." ujar Hyukjae sambil berjalan dengan cepat diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya. "Ahh..Sunbaeee..Waeee?"

"Diamlah! Berhenti merengek!"

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan Sunbae! Aku akan membawakanmu bekal setiap hari! Aku berjanji Sunbae!"

Tap.

Hyukjae berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Memangnya Kau bisa memasak?"

Donghae tertawa bangga. "Tentu saja! Hari ini Aku bawa bekal banyak,tentu saja buatanku sendiri. Sunbae bisa mencicipinya sekarang juga!"

Hyukjae mendekati Donghae dengan cepat lalu meraih kerah seragam si raven culun itu.

"BENARKAH? CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak disangka-sangka , dengan tubuh seramping dan seseksi itu , Hyukjae si berandalan cantik mempunyai nafsu makan yang sangat besar. Donghae menatap kotak bekalnya yang kosong dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah karena terharu Hyukjae makan masakannya dengan lahap atau sedih karena Hyukjae memakan semua bekalnya tanpa menyisakan untuknya.

"Su..sunbae..bagaimana rasanya?"

Hyukjae mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya dengan cepat. "Enaaaaak! Kau benar-benar pintar memasak rupanya.." ujar Hyukjae tersenyum cerah.

Jantung Donghae berdegup dengan cepat , membuat wajahnya terasa terbakar. Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. 'Argh.. senyumnya benar-benar menyilaukan..' batin Donghae menahan liurnya.

Hyukjae meminum air dari botol Donghae membuat Donghae berimajinasi liar perihal bibir Hyukjae yang basah yang menempel dimulut botol minumannya.

'Indirect Kiiiisssss!' pekik Donghae girang tentu saja dalam hati. -_-

"Kau pintar memasak , pendek dan wajahmu juga imut..jika saja Kau wanita Aku tidak keberatan menikah denganmu.." ujar Hyukjae asal.

Donghae tersedak lalu meraih bahu Hyukjae dengan cepat. "Jadi jika Aku pria Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Donghae bringas.

Hyukjae yang kekenyangan—yang berefek kepada nalar otaknya yang semakin lambat— hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan imutnya. "Huh?"

Donghae berdiri dengan cepat lalu meraih tasnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih meloading semuanya. "O-Oi! Chibi!" teriak Hyukjae.

Donghae mengacuhkan teriakan Hyukjae dan terus berlari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak..Aku tidak tahan melihatnya.." gumam Donghae.

Donghae masuk kedalam toilet khusus pria kemudian mencuci wajahnya. Matanya menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin .

"Aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan.." ujarnya lemas.

"Lee Hyukjae...Arrgh..I really wanna push him down huhu.."

Dan Donghae menghabiskan waktunya ditoilet dengan aura muram menangisi nasibnya yang terlahir menjadi pria yang pendek tanpa tahu bahwa Tuhan begitu menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

err. Ada yang masih inget saya? hahahahaha

krikrik.

Saya nyampah lagi! hahahahahaha #ditendangkeselangkanganHyukjae

inget ya ini ff Hyukjae!Uke hahahahaahahaha

karena saya pecinta Uke!Hyukjae hahahaha *biasajakeles*

jangan dibash karakter Donghaenya ya hahahaha—yakalomaungeflamegapapasihtapigabakalngubahapapajugawkwkw— soalnya kan mau bkin yang beda hahahahaha

harusnya ini oneshoot tapi emang dasar jempol suka bertele² —kontras banget sama otak yg males beraktifitas —malah jadi chaptered hahahaha

yasudahlah

bye.


End file.
